leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Briney/Games/Quotes/ORAS
:"Hoh hoh hoh hoh! My pretty Peeko's as full of energy as usual!" :"Ohhh, what am I to do? We were just out on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were attacked by an odd thug… And then the scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko! Where are yooouuu?! Peeeeeeko!" Rusturf Tunnel :"Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!" :"My Peeko owes her life an' freedom to you, / ! They call me Mr. Briney. And you are? Ah, so it's , is it now! Then I sincerely thank you, ! If there’s ever a thing I can do to help you in turn, don't you hesitate to tell me. If I'm to be found, it will always be at my cottage by the sea near Petalburg Woods." :"Come, Peeko! High time we're under way to home!" Mr. Briney’s Cottage :"Hold on, lass! Belay that, Peeko!" :"Oh, if it ain't ! You’re the one who saved my Peeko! Aye, but we owe you for that day! What's that? You want to sail with me? What's this all about, then? A letter bound for Dewford? Certainly, that'd be no problem at all. You've come to the right man! Shall we hoist sail for Dewford at once?" Subsequent times :(before delivering Letter) "Ahoy! I know exactly what you want to say! You're to deliver that letter to Dewford, or ain't that so? You've come to the right man if that's the case! Shall we hoist anchor for Dewford first?" :(before delivering Devon Parts) "Ahoy! I know exactly what you want to say! You've still got to deliver that case to young Stern in Slateport. Ain't that so? You just leave it to this old seadog! Weigh anchors! We're for Slateport today!" :(after both deliveries) "Ahoy! We'll lift anchor anytime for you! So tell me, my friend, where are we bound?" ::Head to Dewford: "Dewford, we're a-coming! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" :: : "Slateport City, is it? Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Never mind: " " ::::::" / . You just go on and tell me anytime you want to set sail. I'll brave any tide for you!|All other times}}" Dewford Town Arriving :(before Letter is delivered) "Ahoy! We've struck land in Dewford, / . I suppose you'll be heading ashore to deliver that letter to what's-his-name or whomever. If you're ever feeling lost and adrift though, try calling in on the island's Pokémon Gym. The Leader, Brawly, surely knows everyone and everything that goes on in his town!" :(after Letter is delivered) "Ahoy! We've hit land in Dewford! You just go on and tell me whenever you want to set sail again, lad/lass!" If spoken to again :(before Letter is delivered) "Have you delivered that letter yet? Or were you meaning to sail back Petalburg way, maybe?" ::Route 104 (near Petalburg): "To Petalburg and environs! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Never mind: "Then you go on and deliver that letter. I have the deck.If you're ever feeling lost and adrift though, try calling in on the island's Pokémon Gym. The Leader, Brawly, surely knows everyone and everything that goes on in his town!" :(first time after Letter is delivered) "Oho! It looks as though you have delivered your chit good and proper. Ah, but that reminds me! I've had a message from President Stone, saying he has another favor to ask. It's about them Devon Parts that you recovered for him before. Seems as though they should go to some fellow called Stern at 's shipyard. This old seadog will see you there safely! Weigh anchors! We're for Slateport!" :(before delivering Devon Parts) "Ahoy! I know exactly what you want to say! You've still got to deliver that case to young Stern in Slateport. Ain't that so? You just leave it up to this old seadog! Weigh anchors! We're for Slateport today!" :(after both deliveries) ''"Ahoy! We'll lift anchor anytime for you! So tell me, my friend, where are we bound?" ::Route 104 (near Petalburg): "Petalburg City, or thereabouts? Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Route 109 (near Slateport): "Slateport City, is it? Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Never mind: "Just tell me whenever you want to hoist anchor again." Arriving :(before delivering Devon Parts)"Ahoy! We've made land in Slateport! I suppose you're off to visit Captain Stern and deliver those Devon Parts?" :(after delivering Devon Parts) "Ahoy! We've hit land in Slateport! You go on and tell me if-an'-ever you want to set sail again, lad!" If spoken to again :(before delivering Devon Parts) "Aren't you about delivering those Devon Parts? Or were you meaning to sail back to Dewford?" ::Route 104 (near Petalburg): "Petalburg City, or thereabouts? Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Head to Dewford: "Dewford, we're a-coming! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Never mind: "Then you go on and deliver those Devon Parts. I'll wait till all's blue." :(after delivering Devon Parts) "Ahoy! We'll lift anchor anytime for you! So tell me, my friend, where are we bound?" ::Route 104 (near Petalburg): "Petalburg City, or thereabouts? Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail my darling!" ::Head to Dewford: "Dewford it is, then! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" ::Never mind: "You just tell me if-an'-ever you need to set sail again!" S.S. Tidal Talking with Drake :"...But I thank ye for coming along."' :"Ohoho! Look how thrilled Peeko is to see her old pal Drake! But no need to keep goin' on about it, mind you. Eh-hrrmm. Anyhow, it's a short crossing, so drink it all in, eh?" :"Aye aye, old friend! Full speed ahead." If spoken to by the player :"Welcome aboard, ! They made me honorary captain of this here S.S. Tidal! You can call me Cap'n Briney now! You know, I retired once before, but when I saw this fine ship launched… Let me say it stirred my old sailor's soul, aye, it did!"